The past decade has been marked by a technological revolution driven by the convergence of the data processing industry with consumer electronics industries. As a result of these changes, it seems as if virtually all aspects of human endeavor in the industrialized world requires human-computer interfaces. There is a need to make computer directed activities accessible to many people who may still be indifferent to the benefits of using a computer for new functions. There are great numbers of potential users highly skilled in a variety of technological, business and educational fields who use computers only to the extent absolutely necessary. Thus, they use computers for word processing and Internet access, but are resistant to other significant functions. These users are resistant because they consider the other computer controlled functions not user friendly, i.e. the applications are not intuitive or dynamic. The functions require an initial investment of time in the learning curve and must be continually used or they will be easily forgotten. Computer controlled or computer aided presentations are one such category of computer functions. These applications have provided excellent presentation tools to teachers and academic lecturers who regularly make such presentations. On the other hand, potential users in the business and technological field who make presentations less frequently have shown a resistance to such presentation applications due to a real or perceived impression that the applications are not intuitive or dynamic enough for the casual or less regular user. This is particularly the case with applications for user interactive presentations in which the presenter, who is remote from the display screen, needs to make interactive choices in the material presented in furtherance of his presentation or in response to audience inquiries or interests. In present advanced presentation setups, the presenter who IS remote from the display screen uses a wireless mouse, e.g. a mouse that is wirelessly connected to the computer that controls the display through infrared transmissions. Wireless mouse technology for big display screen presentations may be less than intuitive and somewhat intimidating to business and scientific presenters who are not computer sophisticated.